starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arch Captain
The mysterious man who is the leader of the Phantom Lords known as The Arch Captain would be rumored to be the most physically powerful and dangerous man in the entire galaxy aside from Thalmanton himself. Even Deathbrand and Rafe Wilkes were fearful of the Arch Captain early on during their time with him in the Inner Circle. One of the only known facts of the Arch Captain is that his extreme physical prowess has made him bored of fighting, finding no challenge whatsoever and wishes to create himself a worthy nemesis. Over the years he has attempted to do this but every time his opponent was killed easily. His latest attempt at this was with the Sky Risers member, Dusker, after the Arch Captain killed Ulysses, Dusker's master in an attempt to build a hatred for him so that he would train his hardest in order to become a worthy adversary. However, this never happened after Dusker was killed by Imperial Authorities on Nar Shaddaa and resurrected into a zombified version of himself. Abilities Immensely Masterful Combatant: '''The Arch Captain is known solely for the reason that he is the second most physically skilled and powerful beings in the history of the galaxy, rumored to have killed hundreds of thousands of force sensitives of the highest caliber in his time, as well as always being the one to put down the most powerful threats in the galaxy for Thalmanton, apparently never failing. '''Exceptional Strength: '''As well as his phenomenal skill, he is extremely physically strong, being able to punch through entire metallic walls. It is unknown if this strength was acquired through supernatural means, but it would seem so considering the levels of feats he can perform with his strength. '''Extreme Agility: '''Being able to scale and climb anything, run at an extreme speed and apparently dodge absolutely anything coming his way, the Arch Captain is extremely agile and very quick both moving and in combat. '''Master of Stealth: '''The Arch Captain, being the leader of perhaps the most secretive and renowned for their stealth group, would be the most masterful in this technique, perhaps in the entire galaxy. It is hypothesized that he spied on countless people through various means, primarily through his great usage of disguise as another person as well as being able to stick to the shadows. '''Master Accuracy: '''Despite primarily being a melee combatant and having no need for ranged weaponry, the Arch Captain has not left it out of the possibility to use a ranged weapon and is also extremely efficient with any form of such. Notable Equipment '''Shadow Disc: '''The Arch Captain is in possession of a mysterious supernatural weapon shaped as a circular disc with extremely sharp outer rims. When he throws it, it seemingly duplicates in mid air and has enough power to cut entire limbs off with exceptional ease. It also produces a strange dark shadowy aura around it. Murders Committed Ulysses - Stabbed to death in front of his pupil, Dusker. Majority of the Sky Risers - According to himself, the Arch Captain killed the majority of Ulysses and Duskers Tatooinian tribe personally. Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 5 Strength: 7 Speed: 7 Fighting Skills: 7 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 5 Overall Legacy Power: 31